Technologies have been defined which support the distribution of multimedia content to wireless and wired devices. These technologies, however, assume that the multimedia content is being generated by a third party service provider (e.g., a corporation, a news organization). Existing wireless applications such as, video sharing or the like, distribute multimedia content on a point to point basis only. Existing wireless applications do not broadcast multimedia content.